What I Should've Known
by TARDIS BLUE PROPHET
Summary: One wish can change everything. It can turn a really bad day into an even worse day.If it is powerful enough it can take you back to see the people we never got a chance to know. Time Travel. Full summary inside.
1. Read if you don't want to be lost

A/N: This is very important. I will be revising my chapters because this story is terrible. It is moving way too fast. I will be working on it for the next few weeks but some parts will still be the same. If you have already read what I have written then you will be very confused if you start off from the chapter I left off. I would advise re-reading the whole thing after I make changes. Thanks for the alerts and I hope hear from you guys soon.

-Erin


	2. Hazel Eyes and Undetermined Life

**A/N:You guys if you didn't read my last message then you wont know this story is being re-written. My last few chapters have been weak and I need to start new, so I'm basically re writing this story so it makes more sense. The characters that were submitted will still be used people. The first chapter may only seem slightly different, but the next chapters will be almost completely different. Before I began to re write I wrote about a game that will ask you questions from the book. Your job is to answer them without a book, computer, or anything that isn't based from your knowledge of my story or J.K.'s version of the books. My first question is at the bottom. If you get it right, you'll get to choose what happens in certain chapters. I hope you all participate. **

**W**hat I Should've Known

After Harry sneaks into Umbridge's office…

The fireplace in Umbridge's office was incredibly small, making it a difficult task for Harry to lean into it for a long period of time. The soft pounding in Harry's head was another sign of his forever growing stress issues. Harry knew he was under a time limit for how long he could stay in the new 'head mistresses' office before he was finally caught, but he couldn't make himself pull away from his conversation with Remus and Sirius. They had been talking animatedly for about three minutes. Their conversation was going in a continuous cycle of Harry stating what he saw in Snape's memories, while Remus and Sirius defended his father's actions.

"He started picking on Snape just because you said you were bored," stated Harry disbelievingly, as he looked into the fire at his father's two best-friends.

"Listen Harry your father and Snape took an instant disliking to each other, and they would have argued regardless of whether Sirius had said he was bored, " said Remus in his reasoning voice.

" He kept messing up his hair and looking over at the girls in the lake," Harry said.

" Yes, your father use to do all of those things Harry, but he grew out of it as he'd aged and matured," said Remus. Harry grimaced. The throb in his head was increasing. 'It's just your scar' he told himself, though this felt quite different.

Remus, who doesn't miss anything, saw this and asked Harry if everything was alright on that end.

"Yeah I just have a slight stomach ache," lied Harry, in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. Remus did not look convinced.

"I didn't know my father acted like that," said Harry in an attempt to drop the subject. Truthfully, Harry had been having these uncomfortable tugs, since the beginning of the year. It was always in the back of his head and occasionally, an old memory he never knew he had would force itself to the front of his mind. And the tug would stop.

"Don't think badly of him Harry, we were all just kids," said Sirius in a tone that goes with someone who is reliving happy memories.

"I know" said Harry. "but I'm the same age he was. I just wish I could have seen how he really was be…," before Harry could finish his sentence, he felt another tug in his head. It was strong and accompanied with a ringing 'a warning bell' Harry thought. It was worse than his scar burning. Forget about there being hot metal pressed against his head. This felt like he had just stepped into a tub of lava and the sensation was quickly spreading.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Sirius in an alarmed voice.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Sirius again, but Harry was in so much pain that he didn't dare reply, in fear that what came out would be a loud cry of pain. His body began to convulse, and he felt like it was literally on fire. His eyes began to blur and the faintest sound of voices barely reached his ears. He couldn't hold his screams in anymore, so he let out one of the loudest cries of pain he had ever heard. It was a chilling scream that could lower the temperature of the room. The castle lights began to slowly go out (though Harry didn't notice that now). An emerald green light filled his vision. It was bright, beautiful. Harry had seen that light before. It was filled with warmth that Harry knew he had once known. He reached for it, knowing it would relieve him of all of his worries and pains. His hand connected with the glowing light and he could feel the barest trace of a smile overcoming his face. He was at peace.

Harry opened his eyes, but instead of seeing a bright green light, Harry saw large bookshelves housing hundreds of books. The smell of old paper and leather covers smashed into his nose. His head began to throb from the overwhelming smells. It felt like he'd just woken up from a very long rest. The setting was eerily familiar. There was no doubt in Harry's mind, he knew he was in the Library at Hogwarts. 'How'd I get here' he thought, while searching around the room. The only occupants were four teenage boys huddled around a small table. They were quietly muttering a few thing over what Harry guessed to be homework. They must be Ravenclaws. Who else would stay in a library while Fred and George "entertained" Umbridge? 'I wonder how I got down here. We're not supposed to be able to apparate, and I don't even have a license.'

"…Then we just go through this corridor and we'll be swimming in house-elf prepared food," said one boy black-haired boy, who was leaning so close over a piece of parchment that you couldn't see his face. 'Ok maybe they're Hufflepuffs' Harry thought. He had never heard of a Ravenclaw sneaking into the kitchen.

" No, the prefects always go through this corridor, so we'll have to take the side entrance leading up past the night and to the portrait," said one boy who sounded a lot like Hermione, although he had short brown hair and kind, wise eyes that looked like they could read anyone and anything.

"Common Moony what's a little risk on an adventure," said one boy who was bent so close to the parchment that his nose was actually grazing it.' Did he just say Moony' Harry thought. Harry quickly wiped the thought from his mind.'Nah, it's not possible'. I'm sure it's just a coicedence.

"Shhh be quiet Snivellus is approaching," said a scrawny boys with a nervous face and watery eyes. Harry was so shocked by what he saw that he barely managed to hold in a gasp of horror. Standing right in front of Harry was a young boy who looked unmistakably like a younger version of…. Of… Snape. It was scary how much they looked alike. His greasy hair was a little past his chin. The uniform was unmistakably second hand and his long hooked nose lead to dark brown eyes that were quickly becoming slits. There was only one other person that Harry had ever seen Snape give **that** look to. The look of utmost loathing and hatred. He had always saved that look specifically for him, Harry Potter. The boy on the other side of the table raised his head and frowned. Harry scanned the boy who had just looked up from the parchment. After barely muffling a gasp, Harry did the only sensible thing that came to his mind. He quickly and quietly ran. His feet carried him down seven corridors into an empty storeroom.

He had just seen a boy that looked so much like him that it would have been almost impossible to tell them apart. Except for the eyes. Harry had bright emerald eyes that told a story of a person who had suffered many hardships yet remained kind, but the boy Harry had seen had dark hazel eyes that stood out against his face, showing someone who is always in for a laugh but protects those close to him. 'You look exactly like your father Harry, except your eyes….You have your mother's eyes' that was one of the first things people noticed about him. It was the thing he had heard most in the wizarding world. 'Is it possible that I have more relatives that I never knew about'. 'No' Harry answered himself. The boy he had seen was wearing robes that were all too familiar to Harry. The bright red and gold could mean only one thing, Gryffindor. Even through Harry's ponderings, the dull throb continued. It didn't hurt anymore. It was like a dull whispering. A familiar whispering that he couldn't understand or make out.

'_Forgotten__' _it would whisper, but Harry never heard it. He was oblivious to everything in the outer world except the new ideas that he pondered. If he had payed more attention, he would have seen a group of adults moving to that very room.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. The person who answers the question right gets to pick(from my optionS) a future event that is due in upcoming chapters. It could be the next or six chapters from now. GOOD LUCK!**

**Q1: How many horcruxes did Dumbledore say Harry must initially search for(Half-Blood Prince)**


	3. Secret Meetings

Ch.2 –SECRET MEETINGS

**A/N: I am open to slashes, but remember, I have the right to argue my case against you.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Come on J.K. Rowling if you just give me full writes to the books I'll stop annoying you.**

**J.K: NEVER!**

**Me: Fine have it your way. At least give me an autograph.**

**J.K: Sure, but you have to say it.**

**Me: AWW! Fine I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Are you happy? **

**J.K: delighted**

**ME: on with the story**

Five seconds. That's all it took for Harry to register someone slowly turning the knob and to jump behind a small wooden cabinet filled with odd potions ingredients. He looked out from behind the cabinet to see a small crowd of teachers emerging into the room as if afraid of being overheard.

"Are you **sure**, Albus?" a stern and strict voice, which could only belong to Professor McGonagall, asked. Her hair was a darker black, almost midnight. She looked slightly younger than the last time he'd seen her but still a person with high standard who you couldn't help but want to impress.

"Minerva I'm absolutely sure. Someone breached the alarms at exactly 7:44 p.m. They traveled right through the barriers and landed in the school," like McGonagall, there was no mistaking this voice. Harry could recognize his headmaster's voice easily. He had a rush of relief. 'I'm going to be okay,' he thought. 'Dumbledore's here.' Harry did a quick double take. 'How did Dumbledore get back in and where is Professor Umb****.' His head began to throb again. 'What the hell is going on,'

"Is there a major threat to the student currently here?' asked a small chubby man with rosy cheeks and straw hair. Harry had never seen him before. 'Was he even a teacher?'

"I believe so Professor. They have not come forward to see us. We must lock down the school.'

"Albus, how could someone have breached the school's defenses? It has never been done before in all the years that Hogwarts has been open,"

"It has happened once before, but that was a rare circumstance that I will not even mention,"

'I wonder who breached the defenses?' Harry thought. He instinctively pulled out his wand, but something was different? The wand was humming and it felt as warm as it had when he was battling Voldemort the previous year. It had an aura of power that was beginning to surge through Harry. A soft golden glow covered his body. He quickly put the wand back into his robes. 'I'll figure it out later, besides I can't risk being caught, not now,'. He didn't know where these feelings came from but he knew that he must listen to them. His instincts had never failed him before.

"Luckily for us there are only a handful of students here for Christmas. We should be able to rally them up rather quickly. The heads of house should get all their students and put them in the entry hall as fast as possible. I will search the halls and I'll need the help of a few to join me in my search." Dumbledore announced. Harry had just set his eyes on Dumbledore and noticed he was looking uncharacteristically grim. Harry wanted to jump out and ask to help the search but something was holding him back. Something about Hogwarts just didn't feel right. He didn't get that comfortable feeling that he usually had whenever he was in the old castle. He just felt…. lost. It felt like it does when you return to your house after a long vacation or returning to an old childhood home. The ancient school felt the same yet different all at once.

"Everyone, perform your duties," were Dumbledore's final words before he (and his long billowing cloak) swished out of the room. The rest of the teachers quickly followed. Harry slowly rose from his hiding place and illuminated his still warm wand with 'Lumos', though there was no point since he was giving off his own glow. He edged stealthily out of the classroom and made his way to his dormitory. For the first time, Harry began examining his surroundings. Bright fairies decorated the walls that were charmed to change to the colors of all houses. Reefs were clipped to wall and mistletoe lined the roof all the way down the corridor. The place was incredibly festive, more so than usual. There was a problem with this setting that made Harry worry. Christmas had already passed. Harry remembered the time spent with Sirius and the Weasley clan at Grimauld place quite vividly. The care free carols and Christmas dinner stood out in Harry's mind as if he had just experienced them.

Feeling slightly dizzy, Harry turned down the corridor and walked to his commons room. He really needed some time in his bed. With all the events that happened today, Harry would be surprised if he could actually get to sleep within the next hour. There was just too much to think about.

Harry had almost reached his corridor when he heard multiple feet shuffling in his direction. Acting on instinct, Harry jumped into his second empty classroom of the night and peaked through the door.

"Mr. Potter, are you telling me that he is alone in a corridor while someone has breached the castle, and let us not forget that he is completely immobilized, so he can't defend himself even if he wanted to." Came McGonagall's voice. It was very low (almost a hiss), but after knowing McGonagall for four years, Harry knew that she was absolutely furious, even madder than she had ever been at Harry(except for that time in first year, or second, or maybe it was third, …no it was definitely fourth, or perhaps fifth…. Well, you get the picture). He could imagine her pale skin, blazing eyes, and tight pressed lips that indicated on a scale of 1-voldemort how mad she was and how much trouble you were about to get into.

"Y-yes pr-pr-professor," stuttered a medium height boy whose back was turned to Harry. 'Wait did she just say Potter,' Harry thought slowly. 'It could just be a coincidence.' Harry couldn't get a clear view of the small group of people huddled outside his door but he could tell that they were all trembling(McGonagall with fury and the other people with a combination of nervous anticipation and fear).

"Come on, we will have to search for the boy. Let's us hope he is not harmed for your sakes, boys." 'Wow' thought Harry. 'she managed to hiss that entire sentence.' Harry felt a sharp twinge of sympathy for the boys. He had been in trouble with McGonagall more time than he could count on his hands and these boys were going to be in a world of trouble for what sounded like a mild prank because they did it at the wrong time. Another strange thing was that Harry felt a pull towards the group and couldn't help but want to help them retrieve the boy safely. Pulling his wand out, Harry followed behind the group ready to hex anyone who looked sinister in a moment's notice. The group led him to a corridor where a tall gangly boy was on display covered in what looked like Christmas greeting cards, a bright pink paste concoction, and arms transfigured to look like tree branches.

"I hope you are proud of your work, boys. This could have been far worse," said McGonagall stiffly before levitating the boy to follow behind her. "Your punishments will be given after we deal with this issue. His head of house is probably worried." The boys looked like they wanted to protest or laugh but thought better of it and followed silently behind her as she led then to the Great Hall.

'_Don't follow them. Run. Hide'_

**A/N: Hello guys, I hope you're ready for another question.**

**Q2: At the beginning of the chapter(2), who was the unidentifiable teacher with straw colored hair? **


End file.
